


Disordine Esasperante

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But they find ways to annoy each other, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, In Love, M/M, Post TWOTL, Sexual Content, They also find ways to make up (and out)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: La vita con Hannibal non è facile. E non è che Will reagisca alle difficoltà in modo maturo, per controparte. Ne risultano svariati dispetti, ma anche bei modi di riconciliarsi.





	Disordine Esasperante

**Author's Note:**

> Altra storia ambientata nel futuro di Hannibal e Will.   
> Il presupposto è che Will trova le manie di Hannibal fastidiose e quindi gli fa i dispetti per compensare.  
> Hannibal come al solito è impassibile, ma lo ripaga con la stessa moneta, solo più sottile e infida.  
> Sì, in pratica questi due hanno la capacità o di anticipare le mosse dell’altro in modo impensabile, o di cascare in tranelli idioti così, come fossero pargoli stupiti a cui hai rubato il naso.  
> L’amore rende liberi.  
> Ma anche un po’ rincoglioniti.

Ogni tanto vivere con Hannibal era esasperante.

C’erano giorni in cui gli avrebbe stretto le mani al collo per ogni minimo gesto, in particolare quelli maniacali; mettere a filo la spugna per i piatti col bordo del lavello, le spezie in ordine alfabetico sulla mensola, i tovaglioli piegati che creavano quello specifico disegno all’interno del cassetto.

Esasperante.

Tanto che a volte Will andava di proposito a spostare il timo davanti alla maggiorana, la curcuma dietro allo zenzero per vedere in quanto tempo Hannibal se ne sarebbe accorto e sarebbe andato a sistemarle.

L’espressione irritata sul suo volto per un po’ lasciava Will soddisfatto, poi Hannibal lo esasperava nuovamente e allora ricominciava; un libro messo per obliquo sulla sua scrivania, l’asciugamano appallottolato sulla lavatrice, una tenda che rimaneva incastrata nella finestra.

Ormai conosceva Hannibal così bene da poter predire con esattezza quale vendetta utilizzare per irritarlo maggiormente.

Rimaneva il fatto che per quanto Hannibal fosse esasperante, Will non sarebbe voluto essere da nessun’altra parte se non lì con lui in quella casa.

Il sentimento che provavano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro era diventato palese perfino nei gesti. Spesso sfociava in un bisogno fisico che mai avrebbe immaginato potesse avere quell’intensità. L’amore di Hannibal era totalizzante e una volta che Will si era concesso di lasciarsi trasportare aveva goduto di ogni beneficio.

Ma quello non diminuiva la gravità del comportamento di Hannibal di quella sera. Non aveva mai fatto niente del genere prima di allora.

Aveva portato Will addirittura ad alzare la voce, imprecare, sbattere la porta e rimanere chiuso in camera traboccante di cattivo umore. Come un adolescente.

Poco male.

Hannibal sarebbe di certo andato a cercarlo per fare la pace. L’uomo era l’incarnazione della diplomazia e avrebbe stemperato la tensione creatasi e il cattivo umore di Will entrando nella sua camera e cercando una scusa qualsiasi per parlare.

Di lì a poco avrebbe sentito bussare alla porta.

Il di lì a poco si trasformò in un’ora e poi in una quantità di tempo indefinita quando si rese conto che sbattere le porte doveva essere il limite da non superare con Hannibal Lecter.

Si creò una fessura attraverso cui guardare in sala. Hannibal non era lì.

Si avventurò fuori e bastò una rapida occhiata per essere certo che Hannibal non era proprio in casa.

Si pentì della sua impulsività e del suo tremendo vizio, mai sanato nemmeno con l’età, di usare gesti e linguaggio del corpo invece delle parole per farsi capire.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che con Hannibal quello non funzionava.

Ma proprio perché si trattava di Hannibal, a Will rimaneva ancora difficile trovare un equilibrio tra il sentimento che provava per lui e il fatto che lui era uno stronzo.

Per mancanza di altro da fare si sdraiò sul suo letto.

Gli mancava Hannibal; anche se mai trascorrevano nel letto tempo che non fosse dedicato ad amarsi fisicamente, gli mancava di più proprio quando era sdraiato prima di addormentarsi. E gli mancava ora per il semplice fatto che non era lì in casa loro.

 

Aprì gli occhi e la porta della sua camera spalancata gli rivelò la fonte del rumore che l’aveva svegliato; Hannibal stava rientrando. Reggeva una busta di carta nell’incavo del braccio.

“Will, sei già a letto,” disse passandogli davanti.

“Sei rientrato,” rispose Will, sentendosi poco coerente appena sveglio.

“Sembri sorpreso.”

“E tu sembravi arrabbiato,” ribatté Will.

“Io?” Hannibal aggrottò la fronte, “Per quale motivo?”

Will abbassò lo sguardo, cosciente che il suo senso di colpa aveva parlato prima che lui potesse riflettere. Hannibal non era quello arrabbiato, quello arrabbiato era lui. Hannibal aveva solo reagito facendolo spaventare, per quello adesso era molto più malleabile.

Ma la porta della camera l’aveva sbattuta lui e lui si era chiuso nella stanza.

Hannibal entrò e si sedette sul letto, nello spazio lasciato libero dal corpo di Will un po’ rannicchiato su se stesso. Appoggiò la busta di carta sul pavimento.

“Eri arrabbiato tu e pensavi lo fossi anch’io?” chiese Hannibal.

Sempre più spesso Hannibal gli rivolgeva queste domande che riguardavano la sua empatia, in qualche modo. E Will rispondeva negando.

Scosse la testa di riflesso, ma qualcosa c’era che non andava sia nel suo modo di reagire all’esasperazione, sia nelle motivazioni che lui forniva per la nascita stessa della sua esasperazione.

Non era la maniacalità di Hannibal.

“Non mi piace quando rimetti a posto dietro di me,” mormorò Will, “Quando raddrizzi le cose, sistemi, cambi la posizione degli oggetti senza altro motivo se non quello di rimetterli come piacciono a te. Mi fai sentire come se la mia presenza in casa fosse superflua.”

Il silenzio di Hannibal che seguì le sue parole lo confortò. Perché Hannibal stava in silenzio solo quando ciò che sentiva richiedeva un momento di riflessione interiore prima di trovare una risposta.

“Mi rincresce,” disse congiungendo le mani coi gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, “Non era mia intenzione. Sono solo… Ordinato.”

“No, non sei ordinato,” Will si voltò sulla schiena, “A parte il fatto che questa tua puntualizzazione significa che al contrario tuo io non lo sono…” rivoltò i palmi all’aria a sottolineare l’assurdità della frase e Hannibal sbuffò una risatina, “Ma comunque non sei ordinato, sei maniacale. E d’accordo, mi sta bene se ci sono gesti che non puoi fare a meno di compiere. Metti i libri a filo col bordo del tavolo, le matite in ordine di altezza e le spezie in ordine alfabetico…”

“Tu conosci l’ordine alfabetico, vero Will?” lo interruppe Hannibal.

“Ho detto che puoi farlo, Hannibal, non ho detto che io non continuerò a scombussolare il tuo ordine,” specificò Will, “Ma prendere e buttare via qualcosa che ho comprato perché tu non lo ritieni degno del tuo frigo sta a tutto un altro livello,” concluse Will portando alla luce la grande arrabbiatura di quella sera.

Hannibal raddrizzò il busto, confuso.

“Gli yogurt… Hannibal… Decido io cosa mangio e cosa compro, non buttare più via le mie cose.”

“Non mi sarei mai permesso, hai frainteso,” disse Hannibal. Si abbassò a raccogliere la busta di carta e ne tirò fuori tre confezioni di yogurt uguali a quelle comprate da Will più altre prese di sua iniziativa. Will si sollevò sui gomiti e guardò prima gli yogurt, poi lui. “I tuoi erano scaduti, li ho buttati e sono uscito a ricomprarli. Li trovi nel frigo quando li vuoi. Buonanotte.”

Si alzò dal letto lasciandolo lì più imbarazzato della prima volta in cui l’aveva baciato.

Will si passò una mano sugli occhi dandosi non dello stupido, ma del bambino immaturo che era anche peggio.

 

Il giorno successivo, ad impegni conclusi, si ritrovarono finalmente insieme seduti sul divano.

Will si voltò a guardarlo. “Non mi hai detto perché li stavi buttando via perché sapevi che avrei reagito come ho fatto e sapevi che alla tua spiegazione mi sarei sentito in colpa, giusto?”

Hannibal scelse proprio quel momento per fingere un grande interesse per la televisione che di solito snobbava.

“Ti abbuono la ripicca,” continuò Will, “Incasso il colpo perché me lo sono meritato.”

“La smetterai di lasciare gli asciugamani in un mucchio informe sulla lavatrice?” chiese Hannibal.

“Assolutamente no.”

“Bene,” ribatté Hannibal anche lui voltando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi, “Perché io amo rimettere a posto dove tu metti in disordine.”

E quello poteva essere un altro modo di vedere le cose. Uno finanche tenero, per i loro canoni.

Will coprì la distanza tra loro facendo leva sul suo braccio e finì precisamente con la bocca sulla sua. Aggrappandosi al suo collo si issò sulle ginocchia e gli si mise in braccio.

Forse era vero che dovevano imparare a parlare di più, ma lo era altrettanto il fatto che con certi gesti si capivano alla perfezione.

Will sentì solo attraverso le sue mani quanto Hannibal fosse sorpreso dalla svolta che aveva preso la serata. Quelle sue reazioni non avevano nulla di artefatto, a dispetto della capacità dell’uomo di fingere in qualunque campo.

Will fece scivolare i denti sul muscolo del collo, provocandogli un brivido. Deliziato dal risultato lo tenne fermo tirandogli una ciocca di capelli sulla nuca e affondò i denti senza stringere, ci passò la lingua sopra. Hannibal si tese sollevandolo sulle gambe e si lasciò andare ad un lungo mormorio impaziente.

Passò la mano dalla nuca alla fronte dell’uomo scompigliandogli i capelli come nemmeno una notte di sonno avrebbe fatto. L’effetto prodotto fu insieme sexy e spassoso tanto che Will lo accolse con una risata.

Quando Hannibal cercò di rimettersi in ordine i capelli, Will lo bloccò ai polsi e riprese a baciarlo per distoglierlo dalla necessità.

“Non ti fa male un po’ di disordine,” ansimò Will, “Mi piaci in disordine. Soprattutto se ti metto in disordine io.”

Gli accarezzò la schiena mentre lo tirava a sé e lo spingeva verso sinistra, “Sdraiati,” gli disse.

Hannibal si lasciò andare giù accompagnato dal peso di Will.

Cominciò una danza irresistibile tra i loro due corpi in armonia come un accordo. Si muovevano sempre come se ogni punto dell’uno dovesse accarezzare l’altro e Will si perdeva nella sensazione di immensità che derivava da quel contatto. Sentiva la pelle di Hannibal anche attraverso i vestiti e se teneva gli occhi chiusi e ascoltava solo il rumore dei loro respiri e dei baci non c’era niente altro attorno per un tempo inquantificabile tendente all’infinito.

Fluttuavano nel vuoto.

Forse una reminiscenza del loro abbraccio mentre saltavano dalla scogliera.

Quando riaprì gli occhi per guardarlo, perché sovente Hannibal era uno spettacolo troppo affascinante per non approfittarne, la testa di Will smise di girare e lui ritornò lì sul divano, in casa loro e sulla terraferma.

Le impeccabili camicie di Hannibal erano un’altra delle cose che Will amava sgualcire. Questa che indossava, color azzurro pastello, era appena uscita dai pantaloni e si era sollevata fino a mostrare una porzione di addome. La aprì partendo da lì sotto, giusto perché non poté evitare di accarezzarlo laddove i muscoli non più così scolpiti avevano lasciato il posto a morbida carne ricoperta da una bionda peluria.

Sbottonò tutto e andò a pizzicare coi denti ogni punto in cui c’era carne da prendere. Gli piaceva la consistenza, il sapore e il grado di forza che poteva imprimere al morso senza provocare vero dolore. Più di ogni altra cosa gli piaceva ogni singolo suono che sfuggiva alle labbra di Hannibal.

Si abbassò verso la zona più bassa dell’addome e continuando a baciarlo su un fianco armeggiò con cintura e bottone per aprire i pantaloni.

Hannibal si tirò su a sedere e lo tirò per un braccio.

Will prima lo guardò perplesso, poi tornò a sedersi su di lui abbracciandolo.

Già, Hannibal esprimeva la sua innata diplomazia anche in quel campo, con lui. Non c’era mai fretta, non c’era mai una meta da raggiungere, o un tempo in cui si doveva raggiungere. La sua filosofia era che raggiungere il piacere era la fine del piacere.

Esasperante.

E spesso meraviglioso.

Ogni tanto da impazzirci.

Hannibal gli afferrò il bordo della maglia, lo fissò e mormorò una fila di parole per Will ancora incomprensibili, ma che riconobbe come la sua lingua. Tra gesti e tono intuì di alzare le braccia per lasciarsi spogliare, ma non era certo che Hannibal gliel’avesse chiesto. Quando lo sentiva esprimersi in lituano l’assurda reazione era che voleva chiudergli la bocca con un bacio, invece rimase a guardarlo.

Con due movimenti delle spalle Hannibal si tolse la camicia e la appoggiò sullo schienale del divano.

Will seguì la scena mentre si slacciava i pantaloni. Aperti tutti i bottoni e pronto a toglierli si fermò considerando l’idea che gli era appena passata per la testa. Mise un piede giù dal divano e si alzò.

Hannibal, a mento basso e occhi socchiusi, un’espressione da cui trapelava il desiderio di averlo ancora tra le braccia e il disappunto per la sua decisione di allontanarsi, pronunciò due parole in lituano, poi cambiò lingua nel corso della frase, “Vuoi che ci spostiamo sul letto?”

“Voglio che mi segui,” Will gli fece segno muovendo due dita e andò verso la cucina. Aprì il frigorifero.

Con una mano sulla maniglia e la testa dentro si mise a cercare quello che gli serviva. Hannibal lo raggiunse alle spalle e gli infilò entrambe le mani nei pantaloni, afferrandogli i glutei in un morbido massaggio che mano a mano stava abbassando i jeans sotto i fianchi.

Will prese il vasetto e spostandosi all’indietro, spingendo divertito contro Hannibal che gli mordeva spalla e collo, riuscì a richiudere lo sportello e procedere verso la camera da letto.

Una volta dentro si voltò verso il compagno e gli agitò il vasetto davanti al naso. “Vediamo quanto disordine mi lasci fare?”

Hannibal gli si avvicinò, il viso leggermente voltato come incuriosito dalla vaga proposta. Gli agganciò il bordo dei jeans coi pollici e abbassò quelli e i boxer sotto con un solo gesto. In bilico e reggendosi con una mano alla spalla di Hannibal, Will si lasciò spogliare completamente.

Quando fu di nuovo davanti a lui Hannibal lo accarezzò con una lunga occhiata e poi sollevò un angolo della bocca. Era quello sguardo che Will si sentiva bruciare addosso quasi costantemente. Che lui fosse vestito o nudo Hannibal lo guardava sempre come avesse avuto di fronte qualcosa da fissare bene nella sua memoria.

E mai Will era stato guardato così in vita sua. Aveva scoperto che diventava presto una droga a cui era impossibile rinunciare.

Hannibal gli passò davanti per raggiungere i cassetti a lato del letto. “Vuoi il disordine?” gli chiese in tono di sfida. Aprì il primo cassetto e buttò sul letto un po’ tutto quello che erano soliti usare da quando avevano scoperto che ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altro non si esprimeva solo nell’incontro delle loro menti e delle loro anime.

Il lato terreno piaceva ad entrambi, ed entrambi, tra una discussione e l’altra, non disdegnavano sperimentare e divertirsi.

Will gli fece un cenno col mento. Fu lieto di constatare che l’implicito ordine era stato recepito, infatti Hannibal si liberò dell’ultimo indumento. Per abitudine non riuscì ad impedirsi di piegare i pantaloni, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che il gesto era stato già notato.

Will rise abbassando le spalle, “Sei senza speranza,” commentò e lo tirò per un braccio. Gli prese i pantaloni di mano e li buttò in un angolo. Prima che Hannibal si perdesse in rimostranze lo spinse di traverso sul materasso sdraiandolo su qualche preservativo, fazzoletti e flaconcini vari.

Lo tenne sotto di sé sedendosi sul suo basso ventre. Hannibal gli mise le mani sulle cosce e per quel breve momento in cui si guardarono sorridendo Will pensò che quella era la perfezione. Che più felice di così non poteva e neanche chiedeva di essere.

“Ora stai fermo o sarà peggio di quanto immagini,” dichiarò Will solenne sopra all’immediata risata di Hannibal.

Aprì il vasetto dello yogurt alla vaniglia e ne leccò il coperchio. Le mani di Hannibal lo afferrarono dove gamba e busto si congiungevano ed istintivamente Will si mosse sfregando insieme i loro corpi.

Il cerchietto di alluminio volteggiò poggiandosi sul materasso dalla parte ancora sporca di yogurt e Will rise alla faccia contrita di Hannibal. Si abbassò a baciarlo. Sulle labbra, più volte, finché l’uomo non emise un verso languido all’ennesima carezza della sua lingua. Quando Will riguadagnò la sua attenzione, risollevò il busto.

Da qualche centimetro di altezza fece colare lo yogurt sullo stomaco dell’uomo.

“Mh!” il lamento accompagnò un leggero sussulto dei muscoli dove la crema fredda era appena entrata in contatto con la sua pelle. Will scivolò in basso e leccò la riga bianca prima che questa scendesse verso l’ombelico.

L’ambiguo colore dello yogurt lo rimandò a tutte le volte in cui aveva portato Hannibal all’orgasmo con la bocca, a tutte le volte in cui Hannibal l’aveva fatto a lui. Conosceva il sapore del compagno così bene che lo sentiva sulla lingua al posto della vaniglia e il pensiero di quel tipo di intimità tra loro lo eccitò.

Lo eccitava sempre il solo pensiero che erano arrivati alla ricerca di un contatto fisico sempre maggiore, per gradi, per il semplice fatto che dovevano esprimersi qualcosa che a parole si sarebbe sempre perso in lunghi e complicati discorsi. E che invece così era molto più immediato.

Si spostò un po’ a lato col corpo e piano piano tempestò il compagno di goccioloni di crema sull’addome, sul petto, su un capezzolo. Con quella rovesciò il vasetto un po’ troppo e lo yogurt colò su un lato per essere assorbito dal copriletto. Will leccò la goccia formatasi sul bordo del vasetto per poi dedicarsi al compagno e ripulire ogni punto sporcato.

Sentì i mormorii di Hannibal farsi più affannosi mano a mano che il gioco proseguiva. Ripercorse il corpo del compagno verso l’alto e si fermò alla sua bocca. Intinse il dito nel vasetto e lo avvicinò alle labbra di Hannibal che subito le schiuse e gli succhiò il dito per intero.

“Credevo non ti piacesse lo yogurt,” scherzò Will mentre bagnava il dito nuovamente, “Credevo odiassi i _gusti sintetici degli alimenti di cui mi cibo_ ,” lo scimmiottò con le parole da lui spesso usate.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe se la prossima volta usassi della crema diplomatica o il ripieno di un soufflé,” rispose Hannibal leccandosi le labbra. “Ma al momento posso sopportare molte cose.”

“Compreso il copriletto macchiato,” disse Will.

“Compreso,” annuì Hannibal, “E suppongo si macchierà ancora.”

“Oh, puoi scommetterci,” Will mise il dito che gocciolava di yogurt alla vaniglia sulla bocca di Hannibal, “Fai silenzio ora,” mormorò al compagno. Sporcò il contorno delle sue labbra di bianco perlato, “Non leccare.”

Con la punta della lingua andò subito a raccogliere la crema che dal labbro inferiore era colata sul mento. A dispetto della sua intenzione di godere del momento il più lentamente possibile, sentire la bocca del compagno schiudersi al suo passaggio lo fece agire d’istinto; gli infilò le dita tra i capelli e lo baciò a lungo rimettendo in moto quella danza ipnotica tra i loro corpi, quella che lo faceva impazzire e sentire fuori dal mondo.

Attorno a loro l’aria scottava e di vestiti da togliere non ce n’erano più. Le mani di Hannibal arrivavano a toccarlo ovunque lasciando impressa un’impronta bollente in ogni zona. Will rovesciò parte del vasetto di yogurt che teneva in mano, se ne accorse perché quella fu l’unica zona in cui sentì il fresco della crema colargli addosso.

Con la mano bagnata scese ad impugnare il compagno. Poi scivolò anche lui verso il basso; come iniziò a succhiarlo lo sentì gemere e tendersi.

Quello era un istante che amava. Poi tutto si faceva caldo quasi subito, ma quel primo momento di contatto, come fosse inaspettato, produceva sempre una reazione diversa dalle altre. Un sospiro, un lamento, un sussulto.

Di tutto il tempo trascorso insieme da quando si erano conosciuti, quei pochi mesi in cui si erano scoperti in quel modo erano stati i più veri. Perfino litigare per il disordine in casa era stato più vero di tutto il resto. Neanche sforzandosi Will sarebbe riuscito ad immaginare una vita lontano da lui adesso.

Proprio adesso che lo conosceva bene con tutti i suoi difetti, quelli terribili e quelli stupidi.

Perché limitarsi a dargli piacere in un modo solo, quando ne aveva tanti altri da utilizzare? Gli stessi che Hannibal aveva utilizzato su di lui.

Unì al lento movimento su e giù della bocca il massaggio delle dita tra le gambe del compagno.

Di nuovo quel momento di primo inaspettato contatto, Hannibal emise quel sensuale verso di approvazione e Will non poté fare a meno di guardarlo.

L’uomo teneva il viso nascosto nell’incavo del gomito.

La scena in sé era anche più erotica di quello che stavano facendo. Will conosceva la capacità di Hannibal di usare la mente molto più della vista; chiedersi a cosa stesse pensando Hannibal e a come stessero facendo l’amore nella sua testa in quel momento fu automatico per Will.

E nessun dubbio in proposito al fatto che forse Hannibal cambiava scenario, ma era sempre con lui ovunque fosse.

Lo accarezzò e succhiò insieme, entrò in lui con le dita avvertendo ogni contrazione e spasmo legato alle stimolazioni della sua bocca e cominciò a pensare che forse aveva una vaga idea di quello che stavano realmente facendo nella mente di Hannibal.

Risalì con una serie di baci lungo il ventre e il petto del compagno, lasciò un bacio umido anche sul collo e sotto all’orecchio. “Sei…? Posso?” chiese in un sussurro.

Hannibal lo guardò con le palpebre mezze abbassate, gli occhi arrossati dal contatto col braccio, il viso acceso. “Non hai bisogno affatto di chiedere.”

Will sorrise. Forse aveva dato per scontate un po’ troppe cose con Hannibal e, nonostante avesse compreso cosa Hannibal avesse inteso dire con quella frase, forse era anche ora di chiedere altre cose oltre a quella, prima di tirare conclusioni affrettate.

Portò a termine meccanicamente i gesti necessari e quando entrò nel compagno quel momento di primo inaspettato contatto durò molto più a lungo e fu per entrambi.

Poté stringere Hannibal e baciarlo stavolta, quando quella sensazione di essere completamente fuori dalla realtà a fluttuare nell’aria si fece mille volte più intensa.

Hannibal dava al piacere intenso un’espressione che Will non aveva parole per definire. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato ormai, considerando che era un’espressione sempre rivolta a lui e a quello che facevano insieme, dall’uccidere il Drago sulla scogliera a fare l’amore, invece lo trovava ogni volta più affascinante, ogni volta una sorpresa di cui era l’unico a godere.

Rimasero entrambi immersi nella beatitudine che seguì senza dire una parola. Il silenzio permetteva di ascoltare l’unico suono del loro respiro ed era ipnotico mano a mano che si faceva più regolare.

Hannibal gli accarezzava i capelli come avesse avuto sottomano un cucciolo e a Will non dispiaceva quell’associazione di idee.

“Se devi alzarti per riordinare dimmelo,” disse Will senza mascherare né l’ironia, né il tentativo di punzecchiarlo.

“Tu dimmi se uno yogurt ti è bastato o se devo prenderne un altro,” rispose Hannibal.

“Sai cosa ti terrebbe impegnato a riordinare tutto il giorno e renderebbe me molto felice?” disse Will ignorando il sottinteso del compagno.

Hannibal si voltò con una smorfia di sufficienza sul volto, gli infilò le dita nei capelli per l’ennesima volta.

“Un cane,” rivelò Will.

“Non ci sarei mai arrivato,” ribatté Hannibal con finta sorpresa.

Will pensò al cucciolo che avrebbe preso il suo posto nel fare i dispetti per la casa a Hannibal e una tenera commozione gli scaldò il centro del petto.

Forse poteva anche essere più felice di com’era.

“D’accordo,” disse Hannibal.

Will ridacchiò, “Sapevo che ti avrei convinto con la prospettiva di riordinare tutto il giorno.”

“Mi ha convinto più il fatto che ti renderebbe molto felice.”


End file.
